Aiden Webber
Aiden Webber is a middle-aged man who is the general manager of the Adventurers At-Large Association, as well as personal assistant to Richard Grey, the owner. Aiden works out of the AAA headquarters located in Rochester, though he will take up other roles, such as receptionist, if need be. Under constant pressure and stress to manage and keep the AAA headquarters in top shape, Aiden has taken to chain smoking. He helps visitors efficiently, though he can be curt when under stress; his manner is significantly more amicable when his employer is watching. Aiden is also one of the founding members of the revolutionary Ember Gang. He works as an administrator, keeps extensive mental records on the locations and skills of the individual Embers, and keeps an eye on all of the correspondence, jobs and members of the AAA for any relevant news or potential hires for Jack. He was put actively in charge of the organization while Jack was in Yeto. Aiden was first met by the adventurers while he was frantically trying to keep appearances up at the AAA headquarters while Mr. Grey was missing. Originally assuming that they had been sent by Jack, he tasked them with bringing back his employer, seeing as how everyone else had gone missing in the attempt and he was quite desperate. When they brought back a frog instead of an elderly man, he wasn't altogether convinced by their story at first, though he was apparently more willing to accept the fact that Mr. Grey was cursed than the idea that a group of individuals would train an amphibian to hate smoking for just such an occasion. When the group visited Rochester a second time, they found that Aiden had been allowed some vacation time after Mr. Grey returned and wasn't at the AAA, though apparently that just meant that he was taking his work home. Aiden is a long-time friend of Jack, as their families have been close since they were children. When Jack eventually became president, he secretly twisted Aiden's arm into drafting a lot of the constitutional documents for him, though he requested to remain out of major politics. It was stressful enough drafting policies in private without having to also deal with a spotlight, and honestly, he was too dedicated to Mr. Grey and the AAA to quit his day job. In his last months, Mr. Grey beseeched Aiden to marry his daughter, Charlotte. Though neither party liked the other, they agreed to the arrangement out of convenience and mutual business success. Their marriage was not the most dysfunctional, and their union resulted in a family business dynasty that would last generations. After a heated argument wherein Shirley decried him for having no friends, no interests and just generally lacking in anything resembling a personality, Aiden, in a furious moment of revelation, explained his involvement with the now-historic Ember Gang, his ongoing advisement and involvement with the government, his friendship with the President personally, and to top it off, his ring-based correspondence with the crime lord Ridley. Aiden won the argument, though Shirley pretended she wasn’t impressed. These things were never openly spoken of again, though afterwards Ridley, and later Ginger, began showing up regularly at their house, solidifying a long-standing family friendship. Aiden lived a long life, despite his unbroken habit of chain smoking. He became quite ill on a few occasions but always seemed to magically recover, saying cryptically that he had won a few bets Childhood Father: Ivan Webber. A serious, quiet man. A lawyer who works too long, too late, too often. He tolerates his wife, sparingly if he can get it. Mother: Deirdre Webber. A socialite and a bit of a silly woman. Opinionated and loud. Likes children, pictures of children, knicknacks, pictures of knickknacks, dinner parties and pictures of dinner parties. She also has several pet long-haired rabbits, which she dresses in little sweaters. Older Brother: Garret Webber. A little less than 2 years older than his brother. Also a lawyer. Married, with 3 sons. Bit of a workaholic, but nothing like his father and/or brother. Dry sense of humour. Teases Aiden a lot, but in a good-natured sort of way. Younger Sister: Caitlyn Shelby. A homemaker, only a little more than a year younger than Aiden. Married with 4 children. Bit of an airhead. Likes to nag. Enjoys fancy dresses and interior decorating with flowers and UNGODLY AMOUNTS OF LACE. Her mother approves. Aiden's parents, as well as his brother's and sister's families, lived in Arlington. The parents were both originally from Kalleandar, where their kids were born. The whole family moved to Arlington when Aiden was about 8. The two women, along with Deirdre's sister, held large parties and extended family get-togethers frequently. They were crowded, loud affairs, with many children. Aiden and his father tended to stand quietly in corners, talking quietly to each other, about quiet things. Then would children get on them and they would wait for them to go away, so they could talk about quiet things, like new regulations, and cigars. Then Deirdre and Caitlyn would come in and say that they should be social, so then they would have to stand around awkwardly in loud places as things happened around them, until they could hide again. These regular events were a non-negligible factor in Aiden's decision to move to Rochester: it's just far enough away that he didn't have to go to all of them anymore. Aiden had known Jack for many years through their families, and is something of a cousin to him. Jack's father kept Ivan on retainer for his business, and their two wives got along well, and as such, Deirdre invited the family over frequently. Though the "death" of their son was devastating, Jack's parents managed to keep on with their lives, so they kept close with the Webbers.Category:Character